Rationed Breaths
by madskittlez
Summary: I'd rather have him walk away a million times then to have never met him at all. "Stop wasting your breath Sakura."..."I never have Sasuke-kun."


**Title: **Rationed Breaths

**Summary:**I'd rather have him walk away a million times then to have never met him at all. "Stop wasting your breath Sakura."..."I never have Sasuke-_kun._"

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Well this was a oneshot that I was thinking of while reading and listening to some music. I'm thinking of doing a bunch of oneshots and stuff in the future, so tell me what you think of this new little creation. Haha, enjoy. And this is based loosely off the latest manga chapters, not really. Just an idea that was branched from it.......So reviews would be a great holiday gift. COUGH.

**Goal: **I've never done this before, but I'm hoping to get about twenty reviews for this? PRETTY PLEASE? Haha, it's not necessary but it would make my day.

* * *

Rationed Breaths

* * *

It was a strange thing for a medic to ever think of, but I was wondering where all the damn patients were. The hospital just felt so _peaceful _today. There were no cries, agonizing screams, tapping feet, or any signs of life in these white corridors. Everything was so dead quiet. My fingers trembled as I watched more smoke rise among the crumble of buildings. The explosions weren't very close to the medical center, but it had already passed my home. I looked on the bare spot that my apartment once sat at, it was all gone. The village was being destroyed and all I could do was sit and watch.

As head of the hospital, it was my duty to stay and treat all the were wounded. It was my obligation to keep at my station and not leave under any circumstances. However, the only rule that I could seem to remember at the moment was to protect the village at all costs. But my promise to Tsunade kept me in my place. I felt my heart pace faster as sounds of screaming inched closer to the area. The attacks would be here soon, and I felt my heart race at the realization.

"Sakura-san!"

Snapping out of the daze, I turned to the cracked voice in my doorway. My young apprentice's eyes were bulging out of her head as her legs shook violently. I took in her heavy panting and the sweat that seemed to seep through her over-sized uniform. Eyelashes met as I tried to calm my voice.

"What is it?" I was surprised at how controlled I seemed to be.

"It's Shizune...she's dead."

My composure shattered as those mere four words registered in my brain. I didn't notice my feet running until I reached the morgue in less than a minute. I could hear my young student following behind as I tried to look through the pile of dead bodies. There were so many that they just lay on top of each other. I held my breath as my aggravated hands searched for Shizune's familiar face. Bony fingers took hold of my arms and I was forced to stop. The young girl squeezed my skin and let go in an instant. Lifeless brown hair shielded her face as she bent her head down. I could hear little teardrops pattering off the tiled floors. My fists curled together as she started to cry.

I hated it when people cried. Crying always seemed to make humans stop breathing. They would hiccup and gasp for air as tears flew off their faces. I hated it when I saw people cry, because it always made me want to. I relaxed the tense joints in my knuckles and patted the girl's head.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. I d-don't know where the body is either."

"It's alright."

I led my weeping student out of the cold room and back to the sterile white walls. The strong bleach smell, her anorexia, and the intensity of her tears caused the fragile girl to faint. I caught her easily and placed her onto an empty hospital bed. The girl reminded me so much of myself, it was scary.I had taken her in as my student after finding her on an ANBU mission. Kato was her name, but I don't remember a time when I ever called her by name. She'd lost her parents as I had, and had been crying at the time I spotted her. She'd been only five at the time, but I'd taken her as my student non the less. She had learned a lot in the five years I had taken her under my wing. Kato would head to the top of the medical field if she kept at her hard work. But I frowned at the idea. She would grow up to be like me and Naruto, stubborn and idiotic. I placed a blanket over her and quietly exited the room.

I looked around and frowned at all the weary-looking nurses and medics. Their eyes were easy to read. They were all scared for their spouses and many of them were yearning to leave this place as much as I was. But there eyes shifted as the front doors burst open.

A wave of wounded people came rushing through. Their blood and vomit splattered the walls as most staggered towards the floor. I heard my voice boom out of my mouth and watched as the nurses hurried to aid the injured. My hands went to work on a man that seemed the most damaged. His ribs were practically suffocating his organs and he was coughing more blood every second. The green chakra flowed into his system at a rapid speed and mended his wounds, but I staggered at bit as screams bounced off the walls.

Pushing aside the healed man, I rushed to the next person. I steadied my breath as people started to scream my name and claw for my medical attention. The other medics and my young apprentice were scattered all over the place, pouring chakra into every single patient still alive. My mind raced as I healed my fifteenth patient. There were just so many people all of a sudden. The stench of blood tainted the sterile bleach scent and contrasted nicely with the cries of Konoha.

I gasped as a large explosion shook the floors. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as the village destroyed itself. The windows shattered and pierced its glass into everything. I felt a gush of hot air as large chuncks of cement collided with the floors. Blood splashed all over my face and doused my body as the silence consumed the hospital once again.

"Kato!"

My superhuman strength pushed the rubble off my sore body. Nothing moved as I tried so desperately to detect my student's chakra. I stopped my screaming when her bony hand came into view. That was all I could see though, her tiny hand shooting out of a pile. I stumbled to where she was and knelt on my knees. Pulling her out of the mess and onto my lap, I felt my tears returning for the first time in years.

Her face was bruised and filthy from dirt, blood was flowing from her thin lips, and I watched as a tear fell upon the bone that stuck out of her abdomen.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

I turned to and glared at the person who had dared ask me such a question. But I let out a sigh as I came face to face with an elderly woman that I knew too well. I nodded my head a few times to reassure her of my well-being and gently placed Kato onto the debri at my feet. Turning back to the old nurse, my lips drew to a thin line and I whispered quietly to her.

"I'm leaving you in charge. Please take care of as many people as you can possible."

"Hai. Be safe now."

I didn't give her a backwards glance as I got up and brushed the dirt off my shoulders. Cracking noises and the sounds of crunching boulders entered my ears as I walked calmly. I scanned the area for anyone that would be of help, but most seemed unconscious or deceased. I didn't stop walking when a large slug poofed before my eyes. I didn't even stop when I saw Ino crawling up from the rubble.

But I did cease the march of madness when Pein stood directly in my path. His face disgusted me with its many piercings and those mocking eyes. I wanted to so badly to charge straight towards him, but held my breath.

"So you must be Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's prized medic and shinobi."

"And you must be Pein, and how you are one in my ass right about now." I snarled at him.

He only chuckled and stared at me. "It will be a pleasure to kill you."

"Likewise."

"Let us see if you can measure up to your title." he called out and disappeared from sight.

I winced as the palm of my hand caught his fast punch. It seemed that he would be testing my natural fighting abilities. I grinned slightly and hit the earth with a forceful punch. I watched as he flew out of the mess and landed safely next to me. It was a bit too late for me to block his next move though and I knew it for a fact. My eyes closed to ready for the impact of death, but all I felt was coldness.

A blade was stuck between my stomach and Pein's hands. I looked up and had the urge to plunge the katana into myself. There he was in the flesh, coming to save my life as always.

Sasuke Uchiha

It would go against my pride to admit it, but I was surprised to see him. For one, I hadn't sensed him. And furthermore, what was his motive for this sudden appearance?

"I'll handle her." His deep voice startled me with its tone.

_Well there you go. He's come to kill me.......fun._

"Do as you wish, but make sure that_ no one_ gets out alive."

I would have laughed at that statement if I wasn't in such a ridiculous predicament. But holding my tongue, I decided to cut Sasuke open with my eyes. He was dressed in all black, like myself, with his hair in its trademark style. It was longer but still held it's spike. His body had matured since the last time I'd seen him with the exception of his face. His face was as I always remembered it to be, blank. The pale white skin, dark absent eyes, and thin lips hadn't changed a bit. My gaze ended as I felt the pressure being released from my side. I didn't let out my breath when I saw Pein leave and Sasuke move the blade away from me.

He lowered his weapon and placed it onto his back. I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. I knew he was looking at me, seeing if I had changed over the years, I knew he was looking for my wet eyes and red cheeks. But all I presented him with were gritted teeth and a clenched fist. That stupid smirk that I remembered so well plastered itself onto his face. We stayed silent for a long time. Our silence seemed to be fitting with all the explosions around us. But I was growing tired of the waiting. I was sick of watching my village being eradicated while Sasuke Uchiha destroyed my dignity.

My feet moved quicker than my brain had intended. I watched him follow me into the air as a bomb hit where we were standing. Trees mashed together with the grass and vanished as the dust cleared. The kunai I had on hand slipped into my fingers as I felt his chakra presence come closer. Jumping to the nearest hidden tree, I crouched into a thinking position and analyzed my surroundings. There wasn't much to hide me. I was technically in a clear field with a little forest of trees to call protection. I wouldn't be able to make craters today, I might cause what's left of Konoha to come flying up. I bit my lip as I realized that no major jutsus could be used. Which was just crap. I was stuck with minimal chakra to battle a sharingan-filled asshole.

I snapped into action as Sasuke flashed behind me. My kunai grazed him leg a bit and then he was gone. The blood fell on my sandals and dripped to the barren grounds. I couldn't watch it fall though, because at that moment I felt myself being thrown. Air got stuck in my throat as my head fell forward. The branch I had been kneeling on cracked to pieces as it hit the ground and I braced myself for the fall. My hands caught some rocks as I rolled into the earth. I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and stop my movement. His cheek came dangerously close to mine and I cringed as he spoke.

"What are you doing _Sakura_."

I pushed him off of me and got up.

"I should be the one asking _you _that Uchiha. I'm protecting my village, something that you will never be able to do." I spat.

"Hn."

My eyes narrowed as he smirked and used that damn word on me. It was making me mad that he could even stand here. I was just angry that he would show his face and make me look like a fool. I rolled up my sleeves and took the red gloves off my hands. I wiped the back of my palm against my face and stopped when I felt something wet sliding off my skin. Catching it with my clean hand, I almost gasped. It was a tear. I would have killed myself then and there if I could have. It was just embarrassing to be crying in front of Sasuke again. I wasn't ashamed of my emotions, I was just mortified that he had to be the one witnessing it.

"In a way I'm protecting the village you know." I looked up at his unfazed face. "There's too many secrets and bullshit here, it's better this way."

"Asshole."

"What happened to _Sasuke-kun. _I see that you can still be an annoying little crybaby, but you can't say my name?"

"I'm crying because I hate you and wish that Naruto was here to kick your ass!"I bit my tongue at how childish I was being. It was just so annoying how he could evoke such feelings from me. My voice cracked and I winced as my chakra started to drain. I was quite aware that I was hungry and exhausted and spots were starting to block my vision as my energy sucked itself away.

"Stop wasting your breath."

"I never have Sasuke-_kun. _I've never wasted a breath."

It was true, what I was saying. I had never wasted anything in my life. In order to live, one must breathe. I used to live for Sasuke, I used to breathe for him. But then things changed and I stopped revolving everything around this man. But I was never able to say that I had ever made a mistake. I never felt that I had wasted my breaths. If anything I had been saving them, for something for anything. But I knew one thing for sure. Sasuke had been the first to take my breath away, and I wanted him to be the last.

My head snapped as I heard his footsteps crunch at the broken twigs. _He was leaving._

"Ha, I thought you weren't supposed to let anyone get out alive."

"I can do whatever I want." he smirked.

Sasuke let the words sink in a bit and I looked up to emptiness. He had left. A slight laugh was emitted from my quivering lips at what he said. I laughed at the little piece of myself that I had been trying to cover for years. I was lonely. I, Sakura Haruno, was so freaking lonely. I had lost my parents, Shizune, Tsunade, and now Kato. And I had lost Sasuke way too many times, so this was nothing. Because I'd rather watch him leave a million times rather than to never have met him at all. Sure he had caused me much pain, but I couldn't imagine life without him. I knew it was wrong and sick, but I loved it when he made me cry. I really did. When I cried, I always held onto the little piece of hope that he would one day hug me. I always held my breath when I cried, because I never wanted to jinx myself of that little wish.

And yet today when I breathed freely, he gave me my hope. He made me cry and he hugged me. It wasn't much, but it was something. His arms were wrapped slightly around my waist and his abs pressed against my shaking back.

"You always cry when I leave."

"You're all I have left. I don't have anyone else to love or hate, your the only one left. "

"Naru-" I cut him off.

"He's dead. I couldn't save him either, or Sai. Kakashi is gone too. So are Shizune and Tsuande. My parents are long dead. I don't have anyone left. Even my apprentice is gone, all because I couldn't save them! Everyone has abandoned me Sasuke. So I can cry if I want, because I have a right to do so damn it."

It was out of character for him to be holding me, but I felt him tighten his grip. My tears soaked his black shirt as I felt my body trembling againtst his. Sasuke's chin rested on the crook of my neck as he embraced me. I should have been smiling and giggling because he was hugging me. But no, I was crying. He didn't retort at my comment, he didn't speak, and I didn't feel that need for him to. My heart stopped it's intense pounding as the minutes passed by. I relaxed under his touch and tried to tear my body from his strong hold. But something held us both back. My muscles tensed as I felt Pein's chakra coming near.

They tensed even more as I saw Sasuke pull his katana out of it's holding place.

"Mask your chakra and hold your breath."

"Wh-"

"Just do it."

I didn't ask twice. I didn't really need to mask my chakra, there wasn't much left. I was so tired. Healing people, trying to fight Sasuke, and crying had dried me of my chakra. He pushed me and away and onto the ground. I swore I head him mumble an apology as he brought his blade down to my arm. Blood covered the shiny metal as it sliced my skin. I winced a little and let the pain overcome my drowsiness. My eyes automatically shut and I held my breath like he's said.

Pein arrived as my chest stopped moving. I heard them grumbling about something and could practically sense someone staring at me.

"She's not dead yet." he hissed.

"She is on the inside. The girl is weak, she is of no risk to your plans."

"Fine."

"What will you do with the village remains?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Leave it be. It was never of any use, I just wanted to watch it perish. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well I'm going to need a home if I want to restore my clan."

They stopped talking loudly after that. Part of me wasn't even listening anymore. I just lay there in my blood and pondered on what Sasuke had just said. It amazed me how he could manipulate just about anyone he wanted to, even Pein. My mind went in and out of sleep as I tried my best to not open my eyes. I knew that it was alright for me to breathe now, but I just didn't want to yet. The murmuring stopped after a while and all I guessed that Pein had left.

My lively leaf-colored eyes opened to meet Sasuke's. He looked down at me and finally remembered my minor injury. Kneeling to my level, a blue glow from his hands went into my system and I sighed. His chakra was cold, but it made me warm somehow. I nodded to thank him and bit my lip in strain.

"You called Konoha _home_ you know."

"Hn."

"I thought you had broken your bonds with anything that was associated with Konoha. Isn't that what you had said so long ago?"

He chuckled a bit and responded, "You can't _break _bonds."

I was confused at first, but then I finally understood. A bond was a tie. You could unravel, cut, or undo a tie but it didn't make sense to break it. You can't break something that isn't breakable in the first place. I laughed at bit at the discovery myself. But another thing seemed to be bothering me. It wasn't very puzzling or important but I knew Sasuke never _just _said things. He always had a meaning behind his words. I would have asked him, but he seemed to be thinking ahead.

"I need your help in rebuilding my clan." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"I was utterly shocked.

"You owe me anyways, I've saved your life many times before. The least you could do is give _me_ one."

It had taken me a while to get over my obsession for Sasuke. As an adult I figured that I only loved the idea of loving him. Yet as he smirked at me, a part of me was labeling my thoughts as bullshit. There were things that I could never explain in life. One was death and the other was Sasuke Uchiha. He just always seemed to make sense in a way that didn't. He was a person that I loved. And I'd rather him break my heart into a million pieces then to never have had him put it together in the first place. And in this moment I knew that I truly did love him. Because only the person you love can take your breath away.

* * *

**A/N: **Do I smell a sequel or what? Haha. So what do you think? I haven't written a one-shot in a while so reviews and feedback would be pretty amazing. This is partially based on the latest manga chapters, not really. Um yea. So the next oneshot is going to be holiday-related and then maybe a sequel for this little one. OH! And a new multi-chapter fanfic. I forecast funstuff in the future. Happy holidays! -Tiffany

**Sequel: **yes or no?

**Goal: **It's not mandatory, but more than twenty reviews for the holidays would be nice. Haha.


End file.
